Executive Order/Trivia
Trivia *At the start of the level where Weaver was compromised, the radio has a two-way communication to both Mason and Woods from Weaver and Kravchenko's location. It is noticeable when Woods said "There's nothing we can do Mason. Weaver's done" and Mason replies "I know"; Kravchenko smiles and said "Your choice and proceeded to stab Weaver's left eye. This is probably Weaver's radio. *Woods still has his gloves on even though he disguised himself in Russian outfit. *There is the kill move (you melee the enemy but in a different way) when the player is on top of the comms building. This is the same as on "WMD" and "Operation 40". *At the beginning of the mission, when the two guards appear, if you kill one then the other will not die. Also, if you get close enough to stab the guard you're meant to and Woods isn't in position, then instead you'll just slash him and alert the other guard. You can also throw a grenade at them, to which they both survive. *This is the fourth time when an ally speaks Russian (the first was in Call of Duty 4 where Kamarov asks for help at the end of "Game Over", the second was in World at War where the only Russian is Reznov's swearing and the third time was in Modern Warfare 2, where Nikolai speaks Russian in certain points of singleplayer) and the first where an American ally speaks Russian. *If you kill the other guard, you fail with it saying "Your actions got your team killed". *This mission takes place 5 days before the assassination of John F. Kennedy. *In the communications building, it is possible to find a clock that says 9:35, a possible reference to group 935. **This was probably a hint from Treyarch about the new Nazi Zombies map "Ascension" as they both take place in a cosmodrome. *Interestingly, neither of the two guards you kill wear balaclavas, but after putting on their uniforms, Woods is wearing one, though it's possible he was carrying one. *Brooks and Bowman are already in Russian Uniforms, though it is unknown how they got them as the people they killed were dressed in their uniforms *Weaver loses his eye in this mission, stabbed out by Kravchenko's knife. *This is the second Call of Duty ''mission to take place in what is now Kazakhstan, the first one being Cliffhanger in ''Modern Warfare 2. *This is the only mission in which the more advanced Russian MiG-21 fighter is seen rather than the much more common MiG-17; however, the MiG-21s are moving at such a high speed that only short glimpses are possible. Interestingly, the MiG-21s that fly past feature Poland's checker board insignia, not Russia's red star. *The watch that Mason wears in this mission actually works. *The shoes Mason ties after killing the two guards doesn't have any laces. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Video:%22Executive_Order%22_-_Mission_Start *There is a glitch where Weaver will not arrive at the Bunker and Woods will not tell you to breach, therefore making you restart the level *When Brooks and Bowman go up to the door they say in Russian 'We have a problem. With Me' to lead the guards out of view and kill them. *Interestingly the guards only shoot at you after you breach the Comms Building even though they see the two guards get killed by Brooks and Bowman. *After parting from Bowman and Brooks when going to stop the rocket, once you get to the building where you destroy the rocket, Bowman and Brooks don't appear until you plant the C4. *It is impossible to follow Bowman and Brooks after parting from them the second time. *Also if you look up at the rocket during this glitch you will see Weaver climbing a ladder. This is easy to see with the crossbow. *When at the comms building's roof, if you look at the area where Woods picks up the crossbow, it will not be there until Woods picks it up. *On the second story of the comms building the player can find a woodland camouflaged AK-47 with a Soviet star emblem engraved on it. *The real Soyuz 2 did not launch until 1968, 5 years after the mission, but since this is a "Black" operation, the real Soyuz 2 could be considered a "second attempt." *Woods states to Mason that he hoped his time in Vorkuta helped his fluency is Russian. However, this is odd because Mason is never asked to say anything. *During the breach of the window if you kill the first two Russians with your gun and kill the other with a grenade the whole level will stay in slow motion. However this glitch has been tested numerous times and seems to be patched. *When Woods encountered the two suspicious Russians after going into Russian uniform, he responds by saying, "Ah, damn dogs...Yes...Yes" in Russian *The yellow vehicles encountered all over this map that look sort of like long fork lifts with what appears to be crates on the front end of them are actually MJ-1B Bomb Lift Trucks, currently used by the U.S. Air Force weapons crews to load and unload bombs and weapon suspension equipment on bomber and fighter aircraft. *There is a glitch were Woods is not present after he climbs the ladder in the second part of the mission *When the player is on the top of the comms building, if the player aims carefully and manages to hit Weaver, He will say,"Watch it, soldier!", his friendly fire line. *If the player melees the first sniper on top of the comms building, the player will push the sniper off of the Comms Building. *When the player attaches C4 to the wall in order to breach a control room, the C4 will float next to the wall. *When you are on the way to the control room, you will notice some Russian guards are using a Dual Wielded Makarov. But after you kill them, they will just drop a Makarov without any attachments. *There is also another glitch involving the Dual Wielded Makarov's in this level. When an enemy holding them does a move similar to the dive to prone feature,(it looks more like a somersault.) Killing him while he is in mid motion of the somersault will cause one of the Makarovs to be floating in mid-air. (Confirmed on PS3) *Before breaching the Comms Building, look behind you. There will be a randomly generated Russian soldier looking around. He will not follow his colleagues, or do anything except look around, even after you breach the Comms Building 20 ft in front of him. *If you push the guard off the top of the Comms building, his body will disappear after the animation is completed. *You can blow up the Soyuz 2 with the Explosive Tip Crossbow instead of the Valkyrie Rocket. *Interestingly enough, when Woods signals for the player to stop for the first time (near the start of the level, as the two are walking) it is possible to observe a fully animated diamondback rattlesnake hidden under a piece of metal. Once you are allowed to use your weapons, you can run back and kill it, but doing so will alert the Russians. *You can shoot the zipline at any where on the building the line may be but you will continue on the same path. So technically you are zipping on air. *Dragovich is not physically seen in this level *Weaver appears to throw up at the end of the mission. This can be heard at the end if the subtitles are enabled. This is shown when the subtitles show "BLEUUUUGH". **If you get to the door and turn around before he pukes, when Weaver throws up, the puke seems to come from his neck. *No matter what weapon you had before ziplining into the building Weaver is in, you will always have the crossbow and MP5K with you. *If you melee the Russian after the door opens to the comms building you will go into an animation of ramming his head into the thing he is standing in front of. *If one were to shoot the door instead of the window of the building Weaver is in with the crossbow, the player will zipline down nothing and into the window. *In one of the cutscenes where Mason speaks, the player learns that Mason liked Weaver and respected him, even though Weaver was Russian. *The Interrogator (Weaver himself) also seems care much about Mason's action of risking the mission to save Weaver. *There is a random glitch before you destroy Soyuz 2, you can see Weaver climbing an invisible ladder. *If one were to look closely, Kravchenko gouges Weavers' eye out with a Karambit Knife, which would have severely ruptured Weavers' brain, which almost certainly would have killed him near instantaneously. The knife was most likely stolen from Weaver, as Mason and Woods used one earlier so it is possible all the squad had them (including Weaver) *In one of the rooms near the end of the mission, a portrait of Vladimir Lenin can be seen on the wall. *After you destroy Soyuz 2, if you have graphical content reduced, the scientists will not be on fire, despite acting as if they were. *When disguised as Russians, if one looks at the truck drivers, their hands appear to grabbing the steering wheel, though there is no wheel. *At the part where the team destroys "Dragovich's limo", the vehicle shown is actually a BA64 armored car. Briefly, though, it can be seen pursuing a black limo. The picture before this shows Woods on top of the same BA-64, shooting its drivers; it can be concluded that he and Mason hijacked the BA and used it to blow up Dragovich's limo, which was a 'Chaika', a popular car among the Politburo members. *This is the second time in the Call of Duty series where a friendly captured NPC has his left eye severely damaged by his captor, being Weaver's left eye is gouged by Kravchenko. The first time is in Call of Duty: World at War when Pvt. Pyle's left eye is severely burned when his captor, a Japanese Officer , sticks his cigar into it. *There are four different ways to melee in this level. They are: Knifing, using the karambit knife, ramming a guards into a wall, and pushing a sniper off of a roof. *Flora camouflaged AK-47's can be found in this level. *In the lab room where the Russians jump behind the table, there are white books - one of which has the title 'Edward Richtofen DG-2 DG-3'. **Possibly another hint of "Ascension" *During the animation, where Mason pushes a sniper off the tower one can notice that Mason's arms look exactly the same as at the beginning of the level and right after the soldier falls to death Mason's Russian clothed arms appear again. This is a glitch because by the time the player reaches the sniper he already wears a Russian outfit. *After you get the disguise,you will encounter 2 guards. Woods will tell you to work the disguise. About 2 seconds after he says "Da.Da.", you will be able to shoot your gun .If you turn around, you can kill the 2 guards without penalty. *At the beginning of the mission when Woods tells you to stop for the first time, you have the opportunity fire your gun for around three seconds without penalty. Also at this time there is a fully animated coiled rattlesnake to the left. You can kill it without penalty during this time.(confirmed on Xbox 360.) *After you get the disguise and AK47 from the guards in the beginning, you can still switch to your Python. Despite the Python being an American weapon, having it out while passing guards will not blow your cover. *The two guards that Brooks and Bowman kill that are guarding the comms building drop weapons that cannot be picked up *The Soyuz 2 rocket looks like a first prestidge icon in Black Ops multiplayer *When the player and Woods have met up with Brooks and Bowman, some Russian guards run past shouting. Woods says 'Don't attract attention' but you can hear him speaking clearly in English even if you are very far away, which should have alerted the guards. *After clearing the comms building and waiting for Woods, the player will always look up when Woods arrives and suddenly see a crossbow has appeared by the railing. Wodds could have put it there, but he doesn't carry one.The crossbow by the railing does not have camo or attachments, they appear when Mason insert the first bolt. *The announcer counting down the launch in Russian is the same voice that counts down on the multiplayer map "Launch". Category:Trivia